The Epic Story of Meap Part 3: The Return
ONLY Alternate Phineas can edit this! Seriously, don't you dare edit this....... Devestation Meap was terrified. His homeland was... destoryed. He didn't know what happened, but it must of while he was gone. All this work he did to get home, the death of many of his friends, the work, the time, and betrayel was all pointless. He and his friends went out of their ways, for nothing. Meap walked over all the broken rocks, gravel, buildings, and glass, and sat down on a bench still stable from the disaster that had happened. He couldn't think straight. He decided to go back to the planet he was just on, but the ship was completely destroyed now, along with all the ships in Meap World. Meap went down to his favorite part of Meap World, the telescope. It could see the whole Lylat system! He even had a very special map of it, which showed ships and many other things, it was something important his Grandmother gave to him, it was a huge keepsake. Meap looked at Earth, Spikanian (the spikey and rocky planet.), the unnamed dim scary planet that was so dark, earthlings didn't even notice it near their planet, the moon and the sun, their home planet, and many others. Meap saw something stange about Meap World's enemy planet, Paniian. Meap World had a huge history with it. They've fought over and over, and that's when it hit Meap! Paniian was behind this, which would explian why there was some weird flashings near it. Meap still had the power stones, so he had to put them to use and somehow help out with Paniian... but wait. There was weird dots near Spikanian, The Green Planet (E.T.'s homeworld), Earth, and Solarstan! Meap even noticed a square between Spikanian and The Green Planet, and some weird purple thing at the bottom of his map, what was happening? What was happening Meap searched through all the trash and junk through out the planet, he managed to find a spaceship, even though he thought he wouldn’t be able to earlier. He used the power stones to power up the ship, and took off to Paniian. He saw all sorts of things in the galaxy, including The Green Planet. It reminded Meap of E.T., and how he sacrificed himself to help Meap get home, to this disaster. Meap looked throughout all the space, he saw some junk randomly floating around, he ignored it. He needed to focus on getting to Paniian. He was very tired, he slowly closed his eyes, and opened them wide every few seconds trying to stay awake. Meap woke up in bars, with some other Meaps. He must of fell asleep on the way, and barged into Paniian with this spaceship. "Welcome, little one.". said the old Meap, "You've caused some big trouble, you know. Your spaceship did some big damage to some of the factories of this place.", he continued. "Heck, it was just on the other side of this wall." he mentioned few seconds later. The wall instantly fell down and Meap spotted his ship, and enemies! Meap ran past all the guards and into the ship. One caught his leg, so Meap lowered the ship's window, things didn't go to well... for the guard. The Old Meap came after and jumped on top the ship as soon as it got up, Meap let him in. He knew what was going on, Meap World's enemy had caught them! They finally won the war. The incredibly badly authorized plan! Meep took the other old Meap to E.T.'s homeworld, who was helping in the war. The planet had one of the fabled energy alters, which had great power in it. Meap suddenly sprouted an idea! What if those could help go against Paniian?! Meap knew what he had to do now, he and the old Meap would search for the alters. He could shoot them down with enough power, as long as he rescued everyone from his home planet! The Old Meap went off in hope of avoiding war. Meap wondered where to start searching. He had no one to get help from, since all of the Green Planet was gone helping in the war. This meant, he was all alone. No friends were at his side this time. The Search Meap started looking throughout the planet. He eventually came upon a city after hours of searching. It had some houses in wrecks. Paniian got to The Green Planet too, just for helping Meap World. Meap was curiosly looking throughout the junk and found something. It was a letter to... E.T.! From Elliot! Meap found the map and opened it, it had a partially long trail heading out of the town, and ended at a cave. Meep decided to go straigh on to it, he had no time to waste. He headed out and realized something, the part of the map he was on, was on a cliff. Altar 1 Meap, argeed with the terrible story writter and jumped down the cliff. Basically, the same thing that happened in the beginning of the previous part happened, with Meap's injuries magically healing. Basically, the writter has the power to do anything in the story, like turn Meap into Meep, or make him fly, or even kill him! But for some reason he can't make Meap automagically get to the altars, or give him major shortcuts. So Meap walked on, while it started to rain. He said some stuff to the writter that he will not write, ultimatlly making it to the map location of the altar, to find it wasn't there. Meap was outraged. What had happened? He was jumping up and down on the ground, and broke through. He landed right in the middle of a death trap, he saw circles of fire and spikes all over the cave he fell in, and the altar was thankfully right next to him. He pressed it, a green beam of light shot off the planet and suddenly a part of space grew brighter throughout the darkness, that Meap had just noticed. Back to Earth Meap returned back to the landing locations, and saw the Elder there. Meap asked if he wanted to come along, but he refused, so Meap just got on the ship and headed towards Earth. Meap's ship then exploded, and everything went back to normal. The End! Category:Random Works! Category:Meap Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Alternate Phineas' Epic Story of Meap pages Category:Things that only Alternate Phineas can edit Category:Aliens Category:E.T. Category:Stories Category:Alternate Phineas' Abandoned Projects